The present invention relates to a generation apparatus for generating oxygen and hydrogen gases utilized in metal welding, processing of quartz glass and hydrogenation in various chemical reactions such as the synthesis of ammonia, methanol, and fats and oils.
In conventional apparatuses for generating oxygen and hydrogen gases by electrolysis of water, the generated oxygen and hydrogen gases are collected in a mixed state. The known apparatuses lack a convenient and simple structure which separately generates oxygen and hydrogen for individual use.